A crystal device is for example structured comprised of a substrate and a lid which are bonded together and a crystal blank which is mounted on an upper surface of the substrate and which is hermetically sealed in a concave portion which is formed by the substrate and the lid. The crystal blank is formed for example by using a photolithography technique and an etching technique to form a crystal blank part at a predetermined position of a crystal wafer having crystal axes consisting of an X-axis, Y-axis and Z-axis which are perpendicular to each other in a state fixed at a single predetermined side of the major surface, then snapping off this crystal blank part at the predetermined single side to segment it.
At such a crystal blank, predetermined metal patterns, specifically a first excitation electrode part, second excitation electrode part, first wiring part, second wiring part, first mounting terminal, second lead-out terminal, first lead-out terminal, and first connection part are integrally formed. The first excitation electrode part is provided on the upper surface of the crystal blank. The first wiring part extends from the first excitation electrode part up to the edge part of the upper surface of the crystal blank. The first lead-out terminal is provided at the edge part of the upper surface of the crystal blank so as to be connected to the end part of the first wiring part. The first mounting terminal is provided at the lower surface of the crystal blank at a position which faces the first lead-out terminal. The first connection part is provided on the side surface of the crystal blank so that one end is connected to the first lead-out terminal and the other end is connected to the first mounting terminal. The second excitation electrode part is provided on the lower surface of the crystal blank. The second wiring part extends from the second excitation electrode part up to the edge part of the lower surface of the crystal blank. The second lead-out terminal is provided at the edge part of the lower surface of the crystal blank so as to be connected to the end part of the second wiring part. The crystal blank provided with the metal patterns is mounted on the upper surface of the substrate so that the first mounting terminal and second lead-out terminal and the mounting pads (first mounting pad and second mounting pad) provided on the upper surface of the substrate are bonded by coating and curing a conductive adhesive (see for example Patent Literature 1).